


More Than You Would Ever Know

by YaoiHeaven



Series: Cleao Mpreg [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this is a bunch of mushy shit wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-27 12:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiHeaven/pseuds/YaoiHeaven
Summary: Aoba wakes up and feels sick. It’s later revealed that he’s...





	More Than You Would Ever Know

**Author's Note:**

> I cried while making this. It gave me the feels.
> 
> I don’t know how often I’ll be posting/updating now since there’s an upcoming hurricane, and if the wifi goes berserk, I can’t make anything. But I can still write things to brainstorm, so that’s good. I have a three day (or more, depending on how bad the hurricane is) weekend, so I’ll see how that goes. Anyway, hope you enjoy this!

It’s not like Aoba had never felt sick in the morning before, but this is just one of “those days”.

It all started when he woke up one day in his bed in the morning and immediately has an urge to puke. He didn’t really think much of it, but the fourth time he threw up that same day, he knew there was something wrong.

First, Ren seemed to realize something was wrong. He was by Aoba the entire time, periodically asking is he was okay, or if he needed Clear. Aoba just said that he was okay and that he did not need Clear. But now, he was really wondering if those statements were really true. He would've called Granny, but he didn't want too make her worry to much again.

Then, after alerting Clear, he showed up at Aoba’s house just moments later. Just how Clear arrived so quickly was beyond him, but he couldn’t think of that when he had the urge to throw up. Again. At this point, it was straight up getting on his nerves. His pheromones were everywhere and it was distracting. 

The second Clear showed up, he burst through the door, hair in a mess. Since Granny wasn't home, there couldn't be anyone to lecture him about it.

"Aoba-san! What's wrong, are you hurt?!" Aoba winced when Clear yelled worriedly. But before Aoba could do anything, he could feel a wave of nausea rush through him and he quickly put his hand over his mouth, pushing away from Clear and running to the bathroom. He could feel the pressure building in the back of his throat, and he threw up into the toilet for the fifth time that day. It was getting exhausting. He felt extremely dehydrated, but he felt that if he drank or ate anything, he would puke it back up.

Clear followed up behind him, obviously worried. 

Then, a booming voice sounded from the front door.

"Aoba! You used to forget to lock the damn door all the time, and now you're not closing the-!" Granny stopped for a moment when she realized that Clear was also there. She had a look of confusion for a bit, then huffed and slammed the door shut.

"What's going on?” She asked. Seeing as to everyone was crowded in the bathroom, there was definitely a problem. Then she took a big whiff of the air. She scrunched up her face. “And what’s that smell?”

“Aoba’s been throwing up since early this morning.” Ren reported. Granny raised an eyebrow and looked at Aoba, who glances down at the floor in guilt.

“I didn’t want you to worry,” he whispered quietly. Granny’s face morphed into something like disbelief, and she snorts.

“Don’t worry about me, come here, I’ll check. And flush the toilet for Christ’s sake, it smells.” Granny motioned for Aoba to come with her and after flushing the toilet, everyone followed her into the living room. Clear sat next to Aoba and Ren sat on Clear’s lap. After asking Aoba a few questions and checking on him, Granny furrowed her eyebrows.

“What? Wait a moment...” She put her ear to Aoba’s stomach and then jolted back up.

“Clear, Ren. Stay here for a moment.” Granny said as she pulled Aoba gently along with her, back into the bathroom. 

“What’s wrong?” Aoba asked, a bit frightened. Granny ignores him and fished through the sink drawer, and pulls something out. It was a package. After opening said package, Granny turned around and gave the item to Aoba. Aoba stares at it curiously until he realized what it actually was.

“Why’d you give me a pregnancy test?” Aoba mumbled. Granny grunted.

“Do you know how to use it?” Aoba hesitated before nodding. He wasn’t sure where he’d learned it from, but it just kinda stuck to him. Granny nodded and left the bathroom, shutting the door behind her, leaving Aoba alone in the bathroom.

Aoba stared at the device for a whole minute before sighing and taking off his jeans. Once the clothing on the lower part of his body was stripped of, he turned to the toilet a bit and brought the pregnancy test, facing upwards, to it. All he needed was...wait. He turned the pregnancy test around and read some instructions from underneath. Ten seconds...okay. 

After doing his thing, Aoba held the dripping pregnancy test above the toilet as to prevent anything from getting on the floor. His eyes drifted back to the drawer and he opened it and got out a plastic cup, placing the test in it. Now he has to wait a bit.

Setting an alarm on his coil for three minutes, Aoba sat on the edge of the bathtub, thoughts wondering. What would happen if he was pregnant? How would everyone react? But then, the ringing of his alarm snapped him back to reality and he abruptly stood up. He grabbed the test and looked at it.

Two lines....

He was pregnant. 

Aoba felt dizzy with what felt like happiness, relief, and worry. Male omegas were already rare, but a pregnant one? It’s not unheard of, but there were only one or two in Midorijima. Then, three soft raps on the door sounded. Aoba put his hand to the door and pushed it open, and saw Clear’s worried face looking at him.

“Aoba-san? Are you okay?” Aoba stills and hid the test behind him.

“Can you get Granny for me..?” Aoba asked. Clear looked like he wanted to say something, but he turned around and left. Aoba sighed and leaned back on the bathroom wall. This was bad. Really bad.

And Granny entered the bathroom.

“So, are you...?” She stopped her sentence and left the question hanging. Unable to say anything, Aoba handed her the test and dropped his gaze to his feet. 

...

“So you really are pregnant, huh? I was wondering when I was gonna get grandchildren.” Aoba’s gaze snapped back up to her and he gave her a confused look. Granny had a smile on her face. She didn’t mind. She was happy. Aoba could feel the tears well up in his eyes.

“You’re not...angry?” He asked. She shook her head. Then her gaze turned serious again.

“But you have to confront Clear about this.” She said, drawing out the words carefully. He knew he had to, but he didn’t know if he was ready yet. But he really can’t keep Clear hanging could he...

“...Okay, I’ll do it now.” He said, wiping his eyes and leaving the room, all while hiding the pregnancy test behind him. When he got to the living room, he gestured for Clear to come with him, and Ren jumped off Clear’s lap to let him leave. Clear followed him up the stairs and into his bedroom, and Aoba closed the door and sat down next to Clear in his bed.

A moment of silence passed through them. Aoba shifted uneasily, and began to speak.

“So...uh...I need to tell you something...” Clear stayed quiet and continued to stare at Aoba, waiting for his explanation.

“I’m uh...I’m pregnant.” Aoba’s hands began to turn sweaty as he clenched them open and shut, and he shut his eyes. He heard a gasp and an exhale, and then hands went to cup his cheeks so that his head turned to Clear.

“Really? You’re not kidding?” Aoba opened his eyes and saw Clear’s face. An expression of...pure happiness. And it made Aoba’s heart swell. 

“Y-yeah.” Aoba handed the test to Clear and he held it in his hands, staring at the results. Then, Aoba felt a body around him. Arms holding him tight. Aoba was frozen with his hands hovering over Clear, but then he wrapped his arms around him. 

“I’m so happy,” Clear whispered. Tears started to leak out of Aoba’s eyes again.

“I’m glad you are,” Aoba said softly, burying his face deep into Clear’s shoulder, inhaling his comforting pheromones.

“I love you. So much.” Clear moves so that they’re facing each other, looking each other in the eye. The tears were falling full force now. 

“Me too. More than you would ever know.”


End file.
